Men and on occasion, women around the world wear neckties. The tie looks and functions best when kept in a frontal line. This straight close to the body position is hard to maintain with the daily real world use. Wind, eating, food, normal twisting and turning conspire to cause staining and damage as well as displacing the aesthetic view of the tie. Necktie retainers have been developed and employed over many decades to hold fast the tie through various methods. Pins are probably the oldest form yet cause damage with each insertion. Tie bars are prolific yet wrinkle and crunch ties, especially of finer origin. Because of their deficiencies, necktie retainers are not popular. Previous patents that have attempted non-penetrating retainers are Roop (U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,576), Confino (U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,569), (U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,408) and Hagan (U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,471).
Some use a hook and loop type retainer. A button hole retainer with ovoid holes for various spaced buttons by Begg (U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,523) is not made of the same material as the shirt and more importantly is not made as a part of the shirt. This retainer must be acquired separately and since the holes do not exactly fit any shirt buttons there is room for slippage. The retainer slipping off a short button would cause the necktie to swing freely, mostly at an inopportune time. Abdallah (U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,547) uses a two piece plastic design that can be incorporated into a necktie causing another manufacturing process. It is also complicated by it's need to be somehow fastened to the tie either with a hook and loop type fastener or taping methods. Caniglia (U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,218) has patented a shirt with a permanent strap that is a modification of a shirt, that is visible as it is worn over the entire tie in the chest area. The necktie retainer of Compelia et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,708) consists of a pliable thin rectangle material with two holes that button onto the shirt after passing through the neck apparel's transverse member. This restrains the necktie while allowing some vertical movement. This method is good but has the deficiency and short coming of being designed, manufactured, distributed, packaged and sold as a separate device. And more importantly intended as a separate adjunct device. This invention provides a novel shirt conjoined with it's own retainer that matches it in texture, color, pattern, design. The retainer is worn through a necktie backing thence affixing it to a shirt